


Of wedding and speeches

by anonymousjun



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, First Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousjun/pseuds/anonymousjun
Summary: How hard can it be to say a simple little speech?Well . . . A lot.Especially on your first love's wedding day.
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Niè Míngjué
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Of wedding and speeches

The tapping of shoes across marbled floors echoed as a man made his way towards a certain door. Knocking softly before opening the door to see another man standing in front of a mirror— his 3 piece suit and slacks were dark gray that had golden rose brooch on the side, accentuating his fit body so well as if second skin. Not to mention how handsome he looks with his long hair tied into a neat man bun.

“There you are. I was looking for you all over the venue.”

The voice gained his attention as he adverted his eyes towards the front door, a gentle smile plastered on his face as the other walked closer.

“I just needed some time to calm my nerves.” He spoke with a light laugh; eyeing the other unconsciously.

“It suits you.” He added— admiring how the navy blue suit and slacks matches his emerald necktie despite the imagery he had before. In fact, it exceeded his expectation and left him at awe of him.

“Thank you. You look. . .” Handsome? Godlike? Otherworldly?

He could think of so many adjectives and yet none of them could describe how surreal he looks like. Truly, he always leaves him—

“Speechless?” He heard the other jokingly asked.

_Yes._

“Mn. You look amazing.”

“Lan Huan, you don’t need to flatter me.”

With a laugh, Xichen nodded; “I don’t lie remember?”

“I know but you don’t have to sugar-coat it too much.”

“Da-ge. .” Xichen started off, fingers delicately fixing the crooked gold necktie of the other; “I don’t even need to sugar-coat anything. The truth is enough.”

Nie Mingjue watched as the other softly patted his suit as if to rid of any visible dust or crumple. His own hands unconsciously moving to brush the strands of hair that fell on Xichen’s forehead. With his touch, Lan Xichen stilled; eyes slowly lifting to meet his. Face merely inches away that if Xichen only dare lift his head a little more then their lips would touch.

This close and he still looks as heavenly as ever— If not more.

_Lan Xichen is sure anyone would fall for him— Xichen did first before anyone after all._

A little more and he’ll be able to taste how sweet his lips must be.

“Your necktie is crooked. Seriously, Nie Mingjue, you would’ve been entertaining guests with a tilted tie.”

But of course, Lan Xichen would never; he has decency not to just lean for a kiss unasked.

Nie Mingjue, upon hearing this, laughed half-heartedly; scratching his nape before telling him his thanks. Xichen would of course say that he doesn’t need to say thank you and they would smile at each other like they always do ever since childhood.

They have always been together. From the moment Lan Huan learned how to read, to the moment where they graduated college, to this very important moment.

“Let’s go. People are waiting.” Xichen whispered, smiling gently at the other who pulled him to a hug— taking Lan Xichen off his composure as he blushed. And although he fought the urge to cry on this very day, he couldn’t help but to tear up inside, clutching his fingers over the back of Nie Mingjue’s suit as they stayed there for a moment. Just the two of them, like always.

“Thank you for being here, Lan Huan.”

_Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen have always been together._

“Ladies and gentleman. . .”

_They have always been next to each other._

“Relax, Da-ge. You look handsome.”

_Always there for each other._

“Says you, you look. . . heavenly.”

**_Always._ **

“Please welcome. .

. . . Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao “

_Until now._

“Our lovely newly wedded couple.”

**Until this.**

Truth be told, Lan Xichen didn’t know how it began. But he knew something started the day he kept seeing Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao together— be it at a coffee shop, at a movie theater, at Mingjue’s condominium. He knew something was there but he turned a blind eye because. . .

_‘He looks happier.’_

Foolish as he is, that was always his answer to those who knew his feelings for the other. Nie Mingjue looks happier and to Lan Xichen that is enough— to know that Nie Mingjue is happy makes it enough, even if it’s not because of him; not anymore.

Xichen returned to his senses as he felt a hand on his shoulder, chuckling softly as he knew exactly who it was.

“I’m fine, Wangji.” He started, looking over to the couple at the center who was happily swaying to a love song. But really, who is he trying to lie to? He doesn’t feel fine. Nothing of this feels fine. He doesn’t want to be here, he doesn’t want to see him get married, he doesn’t want to see him smile like that. . . like Jin Guangyao is his everything. Like Jin Guangyao is everything Lan Xichen can never be.

“I’ll drive you home, Xiongzhang.”

But that’s just Lan Xichen— all for Nie Mingjue’s sake.

Lan Xichen, “No.”

All for the sake of the one he loves, he’s willing to help. To assist him, to choose which ring, to plan his proposal.

“Nie Mingjue… He. . he might look for me. . .” He muttered, looking over his shoulder to face his brother who was definitely not liking the way his brother is suffering in the shadows. Of all the things Lan Xichen can be, he is stubborn enough to still smile through the pain.

“Brother. . .”

“Wangji, I can’t go home yet.” Xichen added through glassy eyes;  
  


Because Lan Xichen is selfless and martyr.

“He might miss me. . . Nie Mingjue. . 

_Da-ge_ _might need me here._ ”

**_Lan Xichen loves Nie Mingjue that much that he’s willing to hurt himself just to make him happy._ **

****

“Okay, now let’s hear it from the best man himself, Lan Xichen.”

Lan Wangji was about to stop his brother from going to the stage for his speech when a hand gripped his, seeing Wei Ying with sad eyes as he shook his head disheartened him. With clenched jaws, he watched his brother come up the stage with a beautiful smile— a full smile so painful to watch while knowing what lies behind it. They knew, they all knew how Lan Xichen took the news hard. How he isolated himself for over a month only to reappear just to help Nie Mingjue with everything. They almost thought that they would end up together, but perhaps not all fairy tales do come true.

Lan Xichen took the mic, calming his nerves and picking up all the broken pieces of his heart before looking at Nie Mingjue with the same loving eyes from years before. The same loving eyes he gave when Mingjue was busy looking over the stars once when they went star gazing at the age of 13. The same loving eyes he gave when Mingjue got into the college he wanted. The same loving eyes whenever he is around.

_It is the same loving eyes they all knew he will still give for years to come; albeit now only from a distance, only from afar._

“First of all, I’d like to congratulate the newly wedded couple for their joyful union. To a-yao, I know you’ll keep your vows to love and understand da-ge even if he’s a bit of a temper. He can get a little handful at times but he’s very sweet and very loyal to the people he loves. And I know that da-ge loves you so much.” He laughed but it was visible that his hand was trembling.

“Da-ge, I remember the moment you called me. Your voice was extremely giddy as if you finally got what you wished for. And maybe you did, you really got what you wished for. To finally find that someone who is willing to risk it all for you. Who will support you, love you, understand you and to remind you of how much you are loved.”

By this time, most of the guest are crying, some were touched over how strong their friendship had become over the course of years while some were giving sympathy over the love that ended before it could even begin.

“I’m happy for you. And I’m jealous. . ” He paused, trembling lips shut as he kept the almost sob from slipping through his mouth.

How many times have he practiced this speech? How many times have he told himself to be strong?

So why? Why is it that it’s hard for him to say it?

How jealous Lan Xichen is.

_Jealous of the way he’s happier with someone else_ _—_ _**happy without him.**_

“I’m jealous of how you found each other. But I’m relieved to know that you’re both in good hands. Da-ge, you’re now starting a new journey with the love of your life. And though I may not be able to be beside you all the time on this new journey, I’m relieved that there’s someone who will walk next to you like I did before. I wish you the best of all this life could give.”

Lan Xichen looked at Mingjue who was finally realizing what it means to realize something a little too late. Xichen knew Mingjue must’ve felt his sadness and have read between the lines as his eyes softened and his smile dropped lightly.

_Funny, since Mingjue only noticed just when it was all too late._

But then again, Xichen is happy— happy that he finally realize his feelings even if it’s this way.

It’s okay. That’s enough.

_Because Lan Xichen will always be there for Nie Mingjue whenever he needs him._

_They have always been together. From the moment Lan Huan learned how to read, to the moment where they graduated college, to this very important moment._

_Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen have always been together._

_But unlike before, Jin Guangyao is there to take Lan Xichen’s place beside Nie Mingjue._

_He’s keeping the place Xichen wished he had._

_A place beside Mingjue; **whenever, wherever.**_

“A-yao, I know you’ll cherish da-ge as much because da-ge is. . “

He gave a small smile as if telling Mingjue his thanks.

As if telling; _Thank you for realizing even if it’s a bit too late, da-ge._

So with a soft voice, a flash of sadness crossing his eyes before they disappear into crescents— eyes turning upside down as a single tear rolled down his eyes; He voiced out his thoughts.

**_He is_**. . “

_Lan Xichen is sure anyone would fall for him— Xichen did first before anyone after all._

_Because. ._

“ ** _He is easy to love, isn’t he_**?” 

**Author's Note:**

> . . . I don't know okay. I just did.


End file.
